


Appendix

by Doodledore



Series: Darkness and Flames [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Background information, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: A collection of information relating to the Shadows and Flames Series. Will be updated as the series progresses.Contains spoilers.Not necessary reading, but may help clarify things.
Series: Darkness and Flames [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942564





	1. Terminology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of terminology with examples. Contains Spoilers for KHR, OHSHC, and this Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some words deviate from their dictionary definitions for the purpose of world-building.

A:

 **Active** : (also known as Flame Active)

Those with Wave-Energy that can create a visible [to Flame Users] Dying Will Flame and/or intentionally use their abilities.

Able to form any Flame Bond and Harmonize.

 **Alignment** :

The catch-all term used to note the subtype of beings

Usually used when describing one's self to different beings or when discussing other beings.

Example: A Fairy would describe their Element as their alignment when talking to Flame-users or when referring to Flame-type.

 **Arcobaleno** : _I Prescelti Sette_ (The Chosen/Strongest Seven)

Thought to be the strongest 7 of an era.

Those that wear the 7 Pacifiers of the Tri-Ni-Sette and cursed to toddler size.

 **Arcobaleno Pacifiers** :

One third of the Tri-Ni-Sette. The ‘fixed-points’ which exist in moments, unlike the Tri-Ni-Sette Rings.

 **Aura** :

The energy field within and surrounding life forms. Only certain individuals can sense them.

B:

 **Battle Aura** :

One of the few types of Aura that is more widely visible. Looks similar to Dying Will Flames, but has no physical effect, only shows one’s fighting spirit.

 **Bonds** :

Connections between individuals or groups. When capitalized, refers to those formed by energy and/or between souls

Examples:

Fairies Bond to create Nest and Coterie.

Elves Bond to form Ternions and Triads.

For Dying Will Flames: See Harmonization

C:

 **Channels** : (also known as conductors)

The objects used to channel or amplify energy (Wave-Energy, Magic, etc.). Rings are most common, but gloves, staves, wands, guns, knives, etc. have also been used.

 **Civilian** :

Used by criminal organizations to refer to those unaware or uninvolved with them. May include those with Wave-Energy or other Supernatural beings that are not involved in crime.

 **Claim** :

A declaration of intent or request to form a bond or Bond.

A statement that a bond or Bond exists.

A declaration of intent or a statement of ownership: to claim a Territory.

 **Clan** :

A family or group of families that share an ancestor or unite by oath.

One can belong to multiple clans by blood, adoption, and marriage, but it is common practice to renounce others or place one above all others [usually blood or marriage].

 **Coterie** :

A group of 6 Bonded Fairies (one of each Element) – implies a close, deep connection and trust.

To be used, 3 Fairies must be linked, one of which is a Shadow or Light

A term used to reference others in such a relationship.

 **Coven** :

A group of bonded or Bonded witches or vampires

 **Criticism Shot** :

A bullet created by Leon that pushed Tsuna into HDWM by feeding him real-time criticisms from known people.

D:

 **Dying Will** :

The regret one has as they die. In relation to the Dying Will Bullet, it is what revives them and focuses their actions.

 **Dying Will Bullet (DWB)** :

A bullet created by the Vongola Famiglia made of Sun Flames that activate certain aspects depending on where one is shot.

When hit on the forehead, it activates Dying Will Mode. If hit on the hair or stomach, it activates hair growth and protects one’s stomach from poison respectively.

 **Dying Will Flames (DWFs)** : (of the Earth or Sky)

Aa high-density energy form of one’s Wave-Energy controlled by one’s will, often in life-or-death situations. Mostly found within criminal societies due to Omerta.

The more common term for Wave-Energy among Actives

Once Active, one’s Flames cannot be removed/repressed without consequence.

 **Dying Will Flame User (DWF User)** : different from Flame User

Another term to refer to Flame Actives

 **Dying Will Mode (DWM)** :

A crisis response that removes external limiters and increases strength with the purpose of fulfilling one’s Dying Will. One feels unafraid and able to do anything, while also experiencing intense pain. A Flame appears on one’s forehead; the size is determined by one’s Will. Can be activated by will, near-death experiences, the Dying Will Bullet, or a Dying Will Pill. Activation can destroy one’s clothes with the force of activation.

 **Dying Will Pill (DWP)** :

A pill that activates Dying Will Mode (1 pill) or Hyper-Dying Will Mode (2 pills) when taken.

E:

 **Element** :

The term for a Fairy's subtype or a Flame Users Flame-Type

A title to refer to one’s Bonded Flame Active

Example: a Sky’s Rain is their Element

 **Energy** :

Refers to various forms of energy a person or life-form exudes or attached to an object.

Includes Life-Energy, Wave-Energy, Magic, etc.

F:

 **Fae** :

The name Mundanes mistakenly call Fairies and Elves, thinking them the same being.

 **Fae Courts** :

The Mundanes’ name for the Fairy Courts.

The Seelie Court [Mundane term], the Court of Spring and Summer [Fairy term], ruled by the Light Fairies and the Unseelie Court [Mundane term], the Court of Autumn and Winter [Fairy term], ruled by the Shadow Fairies.

Replaced by regional councils of Coteries and Ternions.

 **Family** :

The general term for one’s chosen relations or ‘inner circle,’ not restricted to blood relations. (Not to be confused with ‘family,’ one’s blood relations; though the two may overlap.)

Also used to reference one’s criminal Famiglia or group.

 **Famiglia** :

Italian for family; refers to a criminal family (such as the Vongola Famiglia).

 **Flame-Aware** : (also just ‘Aware’)

Those aware of Dying Will Flames but may or may not have Wave-Energy themselves. Includes most of the Supernatural Community.

 **Flame-Type** :

The most used term, in the Mafia, for the alignment of one's Flames

Example: Sky Flames, Storm Flames, Mountain Flames, etc.

 **Flame User** :

A common term to refer to all those with Wave-Energy, regardless of status/ability.

G:

 **Glamour** :

The spell, enchantment, or veil that hides one’s otherworldly appearance and alluring abilities.

 **Guardian** :

A title given to the Primary bonded Elements of a Sky or Earth Flame User, mostly among Europeans.

H:

 **Harmonization** :

The common term for Flame Bonds.

‘Minor’ bonds and Bonds can form between any Passive and/or Active Flame user.

Major Bonds, what most mean when saying Harmonization, are between one of each Element and their Sky or Earth to form a full Sette.

Twin Flames count as one Flame for this purpose.

 **Harmony** :

A term used by Dying Will Flames of the Sky Users to describe a Sette.

 **Hyper Dying Will Mode (HDWM)** :

A more intense form of DWM that removes internal limiters increasing one’s awareness and senses, while remaining calm and in control. Can be activated by will, two Dying Will Pills, or the Criticism Shot.

I:

 **Imprint** :

A claim on or a bond one forms with someone unable to for a Bond, often with the intent of protection.

Examples:

A Mundane Human cannot reciprocate and form a Bond

A Supernatural being that is too young or otherwise unable to give informed consent to a Bond (One would Imprint on them and offer their protection until they can accept or reject a Bond)

A term used to reference others in such a relationship.

J:

K:

 **Killing Intent** :

A type of Aura given off by those wishing death on others or ready to kill; often mistaken for extreme anger, though no anger is necessary

L:

 **Latent** : a step below Passive.

Those that possess Wave-Energy in a dormant, inert state.

They have the potential to go Active or Passive, but might not, even with a triggering event

Can only form very minor Flame Bonds

 **Life-Energy** :

The energy that flows through all living beings and known by many names

Different species have different types of Life-Energy

M:

 **Mafia** :

Usually refers to the Italian Mafia. Those that are involved in organized crime, usually belong to a Famiglia. May or may not be Flame aware.

Sicilian Mafia is also called Cosa Nostra.

 **Mafiya** :

The criminal organizations of Russian, also called Bratva.

 **Magic** :

Capitalized, it refers to the energy that supernatural beings and Witches can manipulate; a form of Life-Energy that is not species specific.

Uncapitalized, it refers to other, non-supernatural phenomenon (movie magic, slight of hand, etc.).

 **Magical Core** :

The center of magical energy that flows through supernatural beings. Size and affinity are determined at birth and grow with each individual. Different affinities can be used to a degree. With effort, one’s core can grow an additional 10% safely (any additional growth requires rituals that come with their own risks).

Mundane humans can form a magical core with prolonged use of Witchcraft; those with dormant supernatural DNA can do so quicker and gain larger cores than ‘pure’ humans.

 **Majority** :

The age of adulthood among supernatural beings, varies with species. Often involves receiving additional rights and powers.

 **Maturity** :

The point where one stops growing and begins to age. Varies with species.

 **Mare Rings** :

One third of the Tri-Ni-Sette. The Miracle of the Horizontal Space-Time Axis. Allows ‘sight’ into parallel universes.

 **Mundane Community** :

Those unaware of the Supernatural Community, even if they technically belong to it. Usually refers to those that do not belong to the Supernatural Community.

N:

 **Nest** :

A person – A term similar to Family specifically used by Fairies, shifters, and animalistic species.

A place – The physical location one considers home.

 **Null** :

The term for humans without Wave-Energy.

Occasionally used to reference other supernatural beings when the speaker is unaware of them; most aware of other beings do not consider them Nulls.

O:

 **Oath** :

Any statement, promise, or request solemnly given, often in a ritualistic fashion. Capitalized, usually refers to one backed by Magic or other energy.

 **Omerta** : the code/vow of silence

_Mafia:_

Silence when questioned by authorities

Non-cooperation with authorities, government, or outsiders

Willfully ignoring and not interfering with the criminal activities of others.

_Dying Will Flame Users:_

Cannot speak of Dying Will Flames with those unaware of them.

In Europe, to learn of them means death or joining the Mafia

_The Supernatural Community:_

General

One cannot expose the Community to those that do not belong

Those with DWFs may or may not count, depending on location

Certain information does not leave the species sub-community or one’s Family/Clan.

America

Mundanes can learn magic without learning about the community

One can learn enough magic to learn about the Community

Flame Actives (not Passives or Latents) can learn about the Community but will be bound by the same rules

Europe

Due to the criminal connections of DWF users, no one (Latent to Active) can learn about the larger Community

Japan

DWF are considered Supernatural so users can know about the larger community.

Unless they have another connection [example: their Syndicate is aware, or they attend Ouran Academy] only Flame Actives are informed of the Community

P:

 **Passive** : a step below Active.

The state of being able to internally manipulate their Wave-Energy and/or passively use Dying Will Flames

Meaning the ones Flames:

Cannot be directed once they exit one’s body

But can be exuded

Do not exist on the visible [to other Flame Users] spectrum

Or generally act outside of one’s conscious control

Examples:

A Passive Cloud can still mark their Territory with their Flames, though it’s usually instinctual and is not _visible_

A Rain not fond of fighting unknowingly tranquilizing those around them when an argument arises

They are able to form Flame Bonds. Those born in this state usually have one or more Active parents before birth.

 **Pathways** :

Much like veins and arteries, the routes energy uses to flow through and out the body. Used by Life-Energy, Wave-Energy, and Magic.

 **Plane** :

The layers of existence.

Include the Physical Plane, the Spirit World, various elemental planes, etc.

 **Presence** :

The varied combination of one’s energy, power, aura, and charisma.

Can be masked to varying degrees

 **Primary Flame** :

The ‘main’ or first Flame one uses, if they have multiple Flames

One can have 2 Primary Flames if they are at equal levels [or there is no discernable difference in strength and ability to use them]; considered to be Dual-Flamed

Q:

R:

 **Rage** :

A state in which a Flame users is filled with anger or similar emotions to the point their instincts overtake their rational mind and they often go on a rampage. Most commonly called Cloud Rage or Sky Rage.

 **Rings** :

The most common channel that amplifies and refines Wave-Energy into Dying Will Flames. Most have gems that correspond with a Flame.

Common among heads of Flame Families and Famiglias

S:

 **Secondary Flame** :

The Flame (or Flames) one has in addition to their Primary Flame.

Not as strong as Primary Flames.

 **Sette** :

A full set of Dying Will Flame Users (one of each Element) bonded together.

 **Shield** :

A magical spell or working that hides or protects oneself or others

 **Supernatural Community** :

Varies by location (see Omerta). Includes those that are magical/supernatural beings/creatures, humans with magic or supernatural abilities, and their families.

T:

 **Ternion** :

A trio of bonded Elves, one of each alignment

Example: Honey, Takashi, and Umehito are a Ternion, due to Umehito being half Sea-Elf.

A term used to reference others in such a relationship.

 **Tri-Ni-Sette** :

The ‘three of seven’ device/policy powered by the Dying Will Flames of the Sky that maintains the balance and guides the growth and development of life on Earth.

 **Triad** :

A trio of connected individuals

A Ternion that is not completely comprised of Elves.

Example: Akira, Yorihisa, and Kazuo are a Triad because Kazuo is a Water Fairy, not Sea Elf.

A term used to reference others in such a relationship.

 **Triads** :

The criminal factions of China

 **Twin Flames** :

Two complimentary Elements who’s Flames intertwine into one (Mukuro and Chrome). They are two ‘halves’ of a whole and must share a Sky/Earth.

U:

V:

 **Veil** :

A magical working that hides or distorts one’s presence to varying degree

 **Vindice** :

The masked guards that police Omerta, more so those with DWFs than mundane criminals.

Those that are not Flame Aware do not know of the Vindice.

They wear black, antiquated clothes and their skin is completely covered by bandages. Previously Arcobaleno.

 **Vindice Prison** : (also called Vindicare)

The impenetrable prison the Vindice preside over, thought to be unescapable. Prisoners usually receive life sentences, unless they are not culpable for their actions or a deal is struck for their release.

 **Vongola Rings** :

The 7 rings given to the Vongola, one third of the Tri-Ni-Sette. Miracle of the Vertical Space-Time Axis. Allows communication with the previous ring bearers.

W:

 **Wave-Energy** :

Another term for the Life-Energy of those with Dying Will Flames

When paired with a corresponding ring, even those unable to light an external flame can create a Dying Will Flame on the ring.

X:

Y:

 **Yakuza** :

The criminal factions of Japan

Z:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask for clarification [and I'll edit the page] or suggest better formatting


	2. Humanoid Beings and Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of beings and creatures that exists within the series. Includes humans with abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently organized by category, then alphabetically, then by power structure. Current list (July 2020) includes those that should appear before the New Year (in the story). More may be added later.

This list does not include deities or individual spirits (as in specific ghosts).

* * *

Demons

The category for demons and demonic beings. Includes' negative' beings, not just 'demons' from Judo-Christian beliefs.

_Vampires_

'Vampire' is a subcategory of demons that feed off of life-energy. Different species use different techniques and sources for feeding. Immune to death caused by illness or aging. None _need_ to kill to feed, but that doesn't mean they _don't_ kill.

**Royal Vampires** :

These are the strongest/most versatile type of vampires. They look like Blood Vampires but can use any method to feed, are the most resistant to violence/injury but can still be killed, and have slower physical growth but increased mental growth.

**Blood Vampires** : also called 'Traditional Vampires'

Generally, appears human; eyes turn redder depending on hunger levels; fangs can look like normal, human teeth, and only 'descend' when hungry or feeding. They have enhanced senses, strength, and speed.

Some feed on animal blood but most only do in an emergency. Most feed on donated and/or bagged blood, but a vampire needs increased amounts to stay healthy. Fresh blood (willingly given or not) is the best for a vampire. Drinking the blood of the dead is not recommended and can result in illness and cause serious harm to children.

**Psychic Vampires** : also called Psy Vampires

The most humanoid of vampires; can be a human with a life-energy illness. They do not have fangs. Eyes do not change color but do glow when hungry/feeding. They are the weakest type of vampire; senses and abilities slightly above human or at the high end of the human range.

Direct feeding is the healthiest, but one can feed on the excess energy that lingers in rooms (bars, clubs, and concerts are the most common feeding grounds, but any gathering of people will do).

**Sexual Vampires** : also called Incubi or Succubi

Often the most' demonic.' They are the most beautiful/attractive vampires and are between the Psy and blood Vampires on the strength and ability scale.

Contrary to popular belief, Incubus and Succubus do not describe sex or gender but the role the vampire usually plays. An Incubus is more dominant/active while a Succubus is more receptive/passive in feeding.

_Yōkai_

(Yōkai are Japanese in origins and include monsters, spirits, and demons. Despite fitting in multiple categories, many Yōkai are described as demonic. More Yōkai are described as malevolent or mischievous than good-natured. As such, they are considered a subcategory of demons in this list.)

**Kitsune** : shapeshifters (fox and human)

A kitsune can have up to nine tails, depending on their age, wisdom, and power. They can create illusions, charm people, and manipulate fire and minds, and can be a fox, human, or a combination of the two at any time.

Kitsune are intelligent and mischievous but also faithful to those they care for. They generally keep their word but can twist words as well as the Fae. They range from kindhearted protectors to evil tricksters/sorcerers.

* * *

Elementals

There are two categories of Elementals: Major and Minor. There are 3 Major Elemental types (Elves, Fairies, and Flame Users) responsible for maintaining their type of Life Energy on the planet. The Minor Elementals (such as dryads, naiads, and the like) care for specific areas and beings and fall under the Major Elementals' prevue.

**Major**

All three major Elemental Species have responsibilities and have sworn not to interfere with each other, though they often interact and even procreate with one another.

_Dying Will Flame Users_

Dying Will Flames are a Life Energy that flows within Earthlings and Humans and is powered by one's Resolve: their Will to Live. Earthlings are their Flames in all senses but do possess a humanoid form. Human Flame Users a physically similar to non-Flameable Humans but are more durable, and their eyes can turn the color of their Flames.

There are two Settes (Earth and Sky), each with seven Elements that naturally bond with one another centered around one person (the Sky or Earth User). Every Sky and Earth has the potential to form a bond with another of their Element or the other (Sky/Sky, Earth/Earth, and/or Sky/Earth).

The two Sette reflect each other; each Element in the Sette corresponds to one in the other [noted in both Settes below]. Each Sette also correlates to one of the other Major Elemental beings and their Elements/Realms (Sky to Fairies and Earth to Elves) [noted in Elf/Fairy section below].

Each Element has its own intrinsic Property and uses. Each Element has commonly associated personality traits and behaviors, though whether they are the cause or result of possessing a specific Element is unknown.

Of the Sky

**Sky** : Property of Harmony, Corresponds to Earth Flames

The Binding/Center Element of the Sky Sette. Flames are most like fire in appearance and are orange in color, with a darker orange center. They naturally draw the other Elements to them (usually unintentionally among Latent and Passive users).

Skies are generally accepting of others, though that ranges from tolerance to actual inclusive acceptance.

**Storm** : Property of Disintegration, Corresponds to Swamp Flames

Storm Flames are the most fire-like in behavior as they naturally destroy what they touch. They are red in color with a lighter center and appear more cartoonish/devilish.

Storms have the most notorious tempers, being quick to anger or slow to anger with more disastrous results. They are often easily fixated and the most argumentative in one way or another.

**Sun** : Property of Activation, Corresponds to Forest Flames

Sun Flames give off the most light, usually as beams or sparks, and are yellow that deepens in color at the edge.

Suns are usually active people, often being athletes, healers, or just very busy people. They are often nurturing, though they may be overly picky of who they support.

**Lightning** : Property of Hardening, Corresponds to Mountain Flames

Lightning Flames are green but look more like lightning/electricity than fire.

Lightning Users often process things the quickest; as such, they either hyper-focus or struggle to focus on any one thing.

**Rain** : Property of Tranquility, Corresponds to River Flames

Rain Flames are blue that is darker in the center and have the appearance of floating, flowing water.

Rains are often the most social of Users and are the best at deescalating situations, though methods vary from calm words, jokes, or just knocking people unconscious.

**Mist** : Property of Construction, Corresponds to Desert Flames

Mist Flames are a swirling mass of indigo with either a white or darker indigo center.

Mists are often the most distrusted Element due to their naturally secretive and confounding natures (their Flames work to twist, create, and hide, making it unwise to take a Mist at face value).

**Cloud** : Property of Propagation, Corresponds to Glacier Flames

Cloud Flames are purple with a lavender edge and appear to be more like heavy smoke than an actual fire.

Clouds are the most feared yet valued Users as they are the rarest of Elements and are incredibly territorial. A Cloud Territory can vary from a location, people, or even a concept, but they always defend them fiercely.

Of the Earth

Less is known about this Sette as they are fewer in number (or better hidden) than users of Sky Elements.

[Name and Property of River Flame is not canon.]

**Earth** : Property of Gravity, Corresponds to Sky Flames

Earth Flames look more like lava than fire, yellow at the center and red at the edge. An Earth user can manipulate gravity. All other Flame types instinctively look to impress and gain an Earth.

**Swamp** : Property of Fermentation, Corresponds to Storm Flames

Swamp Flames look like mud and swamps. Like Storm Flames, it can destroy anything it touches by decaying it.

**Forest** : Property of Realization, Corresponds to Sun Flames

Forest Flames look like leaves in green flames that are sharp enough to cut. Realization allows for the growth and manipulation of plants.

**Mountain** : Property of Tuning, Corresponds to Lightning Flames

Mountain Flames look like flaming magma and rocks. Tuning can be used to manipulation soil and sand and grow rocks/mountains.

**River** : Property of Erosion, Corresponds to Rain Flames

Appears to be bubbling water, darker than Rain Flames. Erosion can cause lacerations.

**Desert** : Property of Hallucination, Corresponds to Mist Flames

Desert Flames look like sand in a dark brown flame and can create illusions like Mist Flames.

**Glacier** : Property of Freezing, Corresponds to Cloud Flames

Glacier Flames look like blue or white ice shards. This Flame can freeze and create ice that can be manipulated.

Other Flames:

**Night Flames** : The Flames of vengeance created when a Sky loses their Flame but refuses death for revenge.

**Oath Flames** : The Flame that forms when Sky and Earth meet

_Elves_

Elves are the personification of the Realms; they are intrinsically liked to them and cannot be killed by them [a Sea-Elf will never drown, an Earth will never die in a landslide, a Sky will never suffocate, etc.].

Elves only have one humanoid form, though it is inhuman, so they have specialized glamours that allow them to walk among humans unnoticed. They are the physically strongest of all the Major Elementals yet have the most specialized magic (their magic resembles their Realm, usually only used internally or within their Realm).

Elves naturally seek out others of the other Realms to form Ternions (bonds that last for life once formed) though other Elementals can substitute an Elf to create a Triad.

**Sky** : The Realm of Light and Air, Correlates to Earth, Desert, and Forest Flames

Skies are the leaders of the Elves but do not control the other aspects. They can fly and breathe in high altitudes without issue. They have the strongest senses of the three, as they can use the air and air currents on top of their already enhanced senses. Skies also have an awareness of the Sky, air, storms, and flying animals/beings.

**Earth** : The Realm of Earth and Fire, Correlates to Earth, Mountain, and Swamp Flames

Earths are often the most aware aspects; they are in tune with the planet itself, flora, and fauna. They can use seismic activity as an extra sense and are capable of living deep underground.

**Sea** : The Realm of Shadow and Water, Correlates to River, Glacier, and Swamp Flames

Seas are often considered the most dangerous aspect. They are in tune with the Sea, all water, and everything that lives within the water. They cannot drown.

_Fairies_

Fairies are the embodiment of the 6 Elements and are the most magical of the Major Elementals. They have two physical forms, one which appears to be wholly human and the other which is monstrous yet humanoid and is a container for their Element(s); they have feathered wings in the coloring of their Primary Element. At 17, a Fairy reaches their majority and gain an affiliation with a Season, granting them additional abilities and specializations.

All Elements can use low-level manipulation of the other Elements but are most skilled with their own. Fairies naturally form groups called Coteries with one of each Element. Lights and Shadows are the ruling Elements, usually as a pair, but do not control the other Elements.

**Light** : under the Sky Realm, Correlates to Sky, Sun, and Mist Flames

Usually of Spring or Summer, Light Fairies are Patriarchal in nature. Their wings are white, while the underside is also a mix of red, orange, and yellow. In addition to Light Manipulation, they are capable of Solar and Illusion Magic.

**Shadow** : under the Sea Realm, Correlates to Sky, Mist, and Cloud Flames

Usually of Autumn or Winter, Shadow Fairies are Matriarchal in nature. Their wings are black, while the underside contains green, blue, and purple. In addition to Shadow/Darkness Manipulation, they are capable of Lunar and Illusion Magic.

**Air** : under the Sky Realm, Correlates Lightning and Rain or Mist Flames

Usually of Spring, Air Fairies do not choose a leader/successor based on sex/gender. Their wings are yellow with an underside containing white and/or blue. In addition to Air Manipulation, they are capable of Storm Magic.

**Earth** : under the Earth Realm, Correlates to Lightning, Sun, and occasionally Cloud Flames

Usually of Autumn, Earth Fairies are Matriarchal in nature. They have green wings with an underside with varying earth-tones. In addition to Earth Manipulation, they are capable of Fertility Magic.

**Fire** : under the Earth Realm, Correlates to Storm, Lightning, and Sky Flames

Usually of Summer, Fire Fairies are Patriarchal in nature. They have red wings with an underside of yellow and/or orange. In addition to Fire Manipulation, they are capable of Solar Magic.

**Water** : under the Sea Realm, Correlates to Rain and Sun Flames

Usually of Winter, Water Fairies do not choose a leader/successor based on sex/gender. They have blue wings with an underside of varying greens and/or blues. In addition to Water Manipulation, they are capable of Lunar and Healing Magic.

**Minor**

* * *

Shifters

* * *

Spirits

* * *

Other

All other beings that do not fully fit in other categories.

_Witches_

Witches are beings that channel magic/energy from other sources (the Moon, the Elements, etc.), often via rituals, through their Life-Energy pathways; after prolonged use, they can form a magical core and pathways and gain magic of their own.

Most Witches are non-Flameable humans, as they are the ones that are not born with a manipulatable Life-Energy (Flames, Shifter magic, etc.) yet wish to affect change. However, all beings can learn to channel other energies if they desire, but few ever feel the need.


End file.
